


Light Icon

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: one-shot [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks back on his time at Hogwarts and what led him to that moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Icon

**Author's Note:**

> I usually tend to post a new chapter on my birthday (June 10th), this year instead of a chapter of story that I already have, I'm posting a one-shot (which has nothing to do with anniversaries ironically) as present to you guys  
> Hope you like  
> ~Isys  
> Ps: sorry for typos in advance, was written in the last 2 hours

Harry looked at the body of the dead Headmaster as he thought back on the days. Back when he was older for his age but still so ingenuous. His first year at Hogwarts, he’d fought a troll. A troll that had been allowed in Hogwarts by the DADA Professor Quirrel, a Death Eater. Not that Harry had known that at the time. Oh no… he had suspected Snape. SNAPE, of all people!!!

Harry sighed. Finding out at the end of the year that it had been Professor Quirrel had been a surprise, not that he was after the philosopher’s stone – no he understood that part easily, principally when Harry was forced to speak with Voldemort face-to-face. That year he had gotten his second attempt at his death, Quirrel had tried to kill him, to suffocate him – wasn’t he a wizard? – but every time the man tried to touch Harry his body was burned. True Harry was in a lot of pain thanks to his scar, and the touching hadn’t helped, but instead of walking away to make the Professor stop touching him… he had just stayed there as the Professor burnt himself.

That hadn’t been the only time though that his actions would’ve been confusing. Second year the chamber of secrets was open. Now just the name was a give a way that something bad was about to happen, had to it a huge snake and a wish to kill muggleborns and you have a bomb about to be exploded. The culprit had been found though, but not before he’d managed to kill the poor Ginny Weasley – his best friend baby sister. It had been Professor Lockhart apparently, he was a fraud and in an attempt to erase her mind after she’d found out, he’d killed her.

There had been the chance of closing Hogwarts that summer, but in the end Dumbledore had managed to keep it from closing. What was a good thing actually. In his third year, Harry found he had a godfather Sirius Black. Apparently he’d been after Harry to finish what Voldemort hadn’t been able to do when Harry was a baby, killing him. That had been a lie though, what Harry eventually found out. Peter Pettigrew himself was the real culprit. So after making sure Sirius was acquitted, Harry was released from being forced to return to the Dursleys ever again.

But, going to live with Sirius had cost Professor Lupin his job since his werewolf-status was released to the students who told their parents. In trade next year they got an old Auror, Alastor ‘Mad Eye’ Moody. Not to mention that Harry was forced to enter a triwizard championship as the forth wizard, fight a bunch of creatures and even attend a yule dance – and Merlin damn it – to DANCE! Did Harry mentioned that he hated his life? Then in labyrinth – the last trial – Harry and Cedric Diggory arrived together at the end – thanks to Diggory being a gentleman and helping Harry walk the rest of the road – only for them to be transported through a portkey and to face Voldemort himself. Cedric died that night and Moody was found to be Barty Crouch Jr. Crouch was given a kiss by a Dementor, instead of the Minister interrogating him so no proof of Voldemort being back existed.

That summer Dumbledore tried to persuade Sirius to put Harry with the Dursleys because it was safer for Harry. Luckily Sirius refused and instead took Harry to his old house, which had more protections than anything Harry ever seen – even Hogwarts considering how easy it was to attempt at people’s lives inside. Dementors appeared before them on the street once, but Sirius easily got read of them, even calling the Aurors. Harry still remembered amused how the Minister was seething when he found out. In December almost at the end of the first semester, Harry had a nightmare. He was a snake, he attacked something, he killed something. He kept it to himself when he woke up, not managing to sleep but to scared to even move. He cried into his arms all night long, that nightmare had really spoken him up. The next day Arthur Weasley – his best friend’s father – was found dead, killed by snake bite. The rest of the week of the semester Ron and his brothers were sent home and Harry spent it in the infirmary, no one asked why he was so pallid though.

Then to his most stupidity, at the end of the school year he found another nightmare. In this one Sirius was being tortured to give Voldemort something. A weapon of sorts. Harry attempted at talking with Sirius, when it didn’t work, he travelled to the place where Voldemort held Sirius. The same place where Arthur had died because Harry hadn’t done anything. The problem was, it had been a trap. Sirius hadn’t been there – at the time – and Voldemort was actually trying to lure Harry to the department of mysteries so he would find the prophecy that linked the two. In the end Sirius fell through the veil after Bellatrix stunned him and Neville Longbottom accidentally broke the prophecy. Angry Harry followed Bellatrix and used the Cruciatus Curse on her. She deserved it and more, so much more…

Harry was sent back to the Dursleys. He was still underage and Lupin was a werewolf, so couldn’t take him in. This last year he spent with Dumbledore teaching him everything about Voldemort’s life. Dumbledore wanted him to know what had turned Voldemort into the ‘monster’ that he was today. Of how to defeat him. It was Harry’s job to do so, after all. As more Harry saw into Tom Riddle’s past in the orphanage and at Hogwarts, the more Harry understood why Tom had become what he was today.

Harry descended the stairs and approached the fallen body of Albus Dumbledore. People had started to surround him as they cried. Harry approached and kneeled before the man.

What Dumbledore hadn’t known was that it had been too late to teach Harry on how to defeat Voldemort. Harry had become Voldemort by then. On a necklace hidden under Harry’s shirt was the true locket of Slytherin with a red stone inside. On his pocket was a Black notebook with the letters TMR. On his second year he had killed Ginny because she wouldn’t stop bothering him it was driving him mad. On his third he had hoped Sirius was an actual Death Eater, a connection to Voldemort besides for the diary and had been sadden by the truth although Sirius had grown on unto him. On his forth he had killed Cedric because he couldn’t support more the perfect guy, which had made Voldemort look surprised at Harry. On his fifth he’d freaken out more because he was inside Nagini’s head, than because he’d killed someone. Not to mention his hate for Dumbledore for forcing him to return to the Dursleys again after Sirius’ death. Honestly why hadn’t Voldemort just contacted Harry? Harry would’ve just go and take the prophecy, no need for the fake image!!!!! But anyway, Harry made a fake prophecy and stored the other with an unbreakable spell on the necklace he’d found at Sirius’ house. And as Dumbledore showed the memories of Tom Riddle and of what Horcruxes were, Harry fell in love with his parents’ killer. He saw himself and Dumbledore never suspected… that is until the Death Eaters entered Hogwarts at the end of the year and they not even attempted at Harry’s life. That had made Dumbledore frown. It had given Harry great pleasure to raise his wand and hit the old fool straight in the chest and watch the life leave his eyes.

Harry felt Hermione hug him. He was the only one that she had left. In an attempt to kill Dumbledore, Voldemort had told Draco Malfoy to do it, who had attempted to use a cursed necklace - which had killed Katie Bell - and then a bottle of wine – which Harry had been too slow to save Ron from. Sure Harry had killed Ginny, but he still cared dearly for his best friend. At finding out of to whom the wine was meant to be, Harry had sent a letter to Voldemort who instead had agreed on letting Harry be the one to kill Dumbledore. Who would’ve suspect the chosen one of light?

Harry hugged Hermione back, barely restraining his glee at finally seeing the one who had forced him to live twice at the Dursleys dead body. Now the only thing that was missing was Severus Snape - for the way the Professor kept picking on him, Sirius and Remus - and the Dursleys themselves.

“Oh Harry…” Hermione hiccuped.

“Hush…” he whispered soothingly on her ear, looking up his eyes landed of Professor Slughorn. The only man who had been able - without seeing first hand like Voldemort - to seen under the masks of Harry Potter. “Everything will be fine now, sis’.”

Slughorn was looking at him in both fear and wariness. He knew what Harry was capable, he knew who killed all those people… and he most likely knew that in Harry’s twisted way… he’d won fillings for Voldemort because - in a way - they were the same. It was just a matter of time until Voldemort made Harry His.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic based on this picture  
>  ****  
>   
> 


End file.
